


Truth.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Prompt Fic, her/she pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: prompt: what does it take to force a Haikyuu chara to date a girl/reader they don't like, then have them fall for her along the way"
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Kudos: 28





	Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: very vulgar language  
> her/she pronouns used for reader  
> when you see '--' it means some time has passed

"You've got to be kidding me Tanaka." Ennoshita sighed. 

Was he serious? The brunet was questioning the other's sanity at the moment. 

"I am not going to ask someone out on a dare. That's rude and incredibly low." 

"But this is [Last Name]-san, and she's a total babe, why wouldn't you? She could say yes." Tanaka tempted, "Plus if she does say yes, props to you, and plus it's one date, how hard is that? One date and you aren't obligated to do anything more." He added, trying to persuade the second year. 

Another sigh, "No, I will do anything else but that." Ennoshita said, looking over at Nishinoya and Asahi for help, but they were focused in and nodding with everything Tanaka was saying. "Plus I don't even like her. She's blunt, vulgar, and way to lazy. Totally not my type." He argued, but Tanaka was grinning, "I'm not doing it." 

"I'm not asking you to confess, I just want you to take her on a date while we follow you around so see how it goes. And you may even find you like her and we will be the ones who get to claim we set you up!"

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, and stayed silent for a moment. 

He could either stay here and keep refusing the dare and suffer whatever they had planned for him as repercussions, or he could agree and ask you out on a date. 

The four were over at Tanaka's on a Saturday, so he wouldn't even see you until Monday at school. 

The brunet grabbed another slice of pizza from the box in front of him, "Why are you even daring me to do something I won't be able to do until Monday?" 

Tanaka shrugged, "I dunno, I guess because I asked her out but she said she was already into someone else. So I asked who but she wouldn't tell me, which I expected," Ennoshita sent a half-glare at him, wanting him to get to the point, "Anyways, all she would tell me is that they had brown hair and were on the volleyball team, and here I am. Just trying to help a lady out." 

That was an incredibly stupid reason. 

"Tanaka," Nishinoya started laughing at Tanaka's explanation, "You do realize that Daichi, Asahi, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi have brown hair too?" 

Tanaka's grin faltered, but he still held his place, "Everyone knows Yamaguchi and Hitoka are secretly dating no matter how hard they try to hide it, so it's not him. Asahi and Yuu are a thing, and I know it's not Daichi because I asked if it was him but she denied it, so you were next in line! So if it doesn't work out, I'll be talking to Kinoshita next." He made a look like he knew what he was doing and this was his point all along. 

Chikara flopped back onto the floor, "Why do we even do stupid stuff like 'truth or dare' still?" 

"Because of reasons like this." Noya chimed. 

"Whatever,-"

"Why are you so upset about it anyways?" Asahi spoke up, cutting Ennoshita off. 

"Because I wouldn't want to be asked out by someone that I may like and then find out the only reason why they did it was because of a dare. It would hurt, and I don't want to hurt her for your guys personal gain. Simple as that." The brunet replied easily, "But, I am more scared of what there is in store if I refuse to do the dare, so I'll ask her out." 

The three cheered, but Asahi's was more muted because he didn't think of it that way and now felt bad. 

"But I get to do it my own way, and that means telling her up front that it's a dare and I don't actually like her so she doesn't get the wrong idea, and hopefully says no." He added. 

"Deal!" Noya and Tanaka said in union. 

\-- 

Monday rolled around and soon enough, Ennoshita found himself staring at you during lunch with Tanaka and Noya on his heels. He was contemplating doing it now or waiting until after school. 

"Why you little motherfucker." You mumbled at the game console in your hands, picking at your food between quests and fighting sequences, completely unaware of the three, now four since Asahi showed up, sets of eyes on you. 

"When are you going to man up and do it?" Tanaka smirked, "If you chicken out, you got hell coming for you Chikara Ennoshita." He threatened. 

The brunet waved the fellow second year off, "Shut up, I'll do it, but I said on my own time so respect that." With that, he straightened his blazer and trudged over to where you sat on a bench a few feet away. 

You glanced up when you felt a presence approach you, and when you heard a throat being cleared, not showing the surprise you felt on your face when you met Chikara's brown eyes. 

"Can I talk to you [Last Name]-san?" He asked. 

You nodded skeptically before you turned off your game, saving it of course and patting the empty spot on the bench next to you. 

"Uh, What's up I guess." You trailed off, glancing away momentarily, unsure of what to make of his sudden request. He never or rather rarely talks you, despite the fact you were in the same class. 

"I'm just going to say right off the bat that I am sorry, but I am scared of Tanaka and Noya so this is the reason behind this." He blurted out quickly, making you connect the dots and sigh, nodding for him to continue, "I was dared to ask you out on a date, so [Last Name]-san, I heard you have a sweet tooth and would like to ask you to accompany me to that new candy store in town some day this week after school?" 

Before you could even answer his request you said, "Those two little shits are going to get it from me one day, I swear on it." You muttered bitterly, but smiled at the boy beside you, "Oh sure, I'll go, you're too nice for your own good, but let's make a deal." 

Ennoshita wasn't liking the mischievous glint in your eye, it made an uneasy feeling surface to his stomach. 

"What... kind of deal are you suggesting exactly?" He quivered, he really didn't want it to be anything illegal. 

Why would he think it was something illegal? Maybe it was because of your track history with pranks in and out of school, with some bordering being illegal. 

"Just something to get payback on the two." You scooted closer to him, "They're idiots who need a taste of their own medicine is what I say. This is like one of the stupidest dares ever anyways, if I wasn't who I was, you could have just hurt a poor girls heart." You placed a hand over your chest and made a fake pout, "But I am who I am and couldn't give a fuck, so let's discuss." 

Throughout your lunch period, the two of you, mainly you, exchanged ideas of what you could do to go along with the dare while turning it around on them. Ennoshita was just glad they got bored of not being able to hear what you two were saying while being hidden from sight. 

On Thursday is when the plan would go down. 

\-- 

You waited patiently for Ennoshita to finish volleyball practice outside the gym, and of course you sat there playing on your game. Still on that stupid freaking level. More than once did the volleyball players here you curse and groan over the game, even from outside. 

Chikara said you could come inside and sit on the bleachers, but you refused saying you would rather enjoy the nice weather before it starts getting cold. 

"Ready?" The said boy asked as he exited the gym. 

You stowed away your game and stood up, brushing the dirt from your skirt, "Yep! How about you lover boy?" You teased, slinging your backpack over your shoulders. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, not commenting on the name you gave him. 

About halfway to the candy shop, you guys were still walking in silence. Neither of you attempted to strike up some small talk. Ennoshita had it already set in stone that he didn't like you so he didn't want to even try to get to know you, and you just didn't have anything to say. 

"Do you think it will work?" Chikara suddenly said as he saw the shop come into view. 

You grinned at the brunet, "I'm sure. I know Tanaka, I used to live a few doors down from me so I've grown up with him, I know he will fall for it." 

"But will your parents be ok with it? Won't it be bad is rumors started?" He muttered, his nervous tone ringing through his words. 

You rolled your eyes and elbowed him in the side, "Does it matter? It's not like I have a good reputation as it is. My parents live in Tokyo and don't even try to check up with me, I could get pregnant and they wouldn't even bat an eye." You said indifferent to how sad you actually sounded. 

Ennoshita stared at you for a moment, feeling bad for once. He had no idea. 

You flashed him a smile as you walked into the candy store, "Even if this was a dare, I still expect you to buy me something." 

He returned your smile at your words and nodded, "I know, I'm not that much of a jerk." 

"You're not even remotely a jerk so shut up." You quipped, eyes roaming over all the candies there. 

The spiker glanced out the front of the store to see Noya and Tanaka sitting on one of the benches on the sidewalk, watching the two of you intently. He shook his head and continued to follow you around the store. He realized that this was the longest time he's been around you and haven't heard you cuss. 

It was a nice change to see you get to giddy and bubbly at such a mundane thing such as candy, rather than being so cruel and hard of the time. But, it did occur to him the reason why you were like that all the time was probably because of your parent's neglect. 

"Stop watching me and get some candy too." You said as you thought over whether you wanted chocolate or regular candy. 

The boy blushed suddenly and looked away from you, maybe he was staring too much. 

"Right." He mumbled looking around the place. 

You decided to get a bag of [favorite candy], as well as a soda. Ennoshita only grabbed a candy bar because you said so, and also got something to drink. 

When you left the shop, you lead the way back to your apartment. And this time as you walked, you guys chatted. 

"Do you have a job?" Chikara asked, taking a sip from his drink. 

You shook your head, "No, my parents send me enough money to live every month. But I guess I do have a job if you consider the nursery." 

"What?" He blurted, looking over at you. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, "The nursery? The plant nursery at the school? I'm always there helping so it feels like a job."

You didn't understand why he looked so baffled, "I didn't know you helped with that." You shrugged at his comment, "If you're always there, do you want to do something like that in the future?" 

"No, it's just a hobby since I don't have enough room at my place to keep plants." You explained, popping a piece of candy in your mouth. "Anyways, I don't like talking about myself. What else are you into besides volleyball?" 

"Hmm... I like movies, like making them and watching them. But that's just a hobby too." He added quickly. 

"Oooo, sounds fun." You mused, walking up the stairs to your apartment, you glanced out the corner of your eye to see the two trailing boys not too far behind. "I bet if you keep at it you could make a career at it." You said, pulling out your keys. 

Your place was the first one at the top of the stairs. 

You unlocked the door and motioned for him to follow you in, slipping off your shoes as you entered, Ennoshita doing the same as he shut the door behind him. 

"You should have picked truth." You said suddenly, placing your backpack and candy bag in the small couch before turning to him. 

You shuffled through your bag to find your lipgloss, the one you were wearing to day. It was tinted just for the occasion, since you usually wore the clear kind that tasted like vanilla. 

Ennoshita took off his shoes and nodded glumly, "I know I should have." 

"So you can do whatever you want, you gotta stay in here for like five minutes to make it believable." You said, "I'm going to change, so make yourself at home." You added before slipping into your room to do just as you said. 

The brunet stood there by the door awkwardly for a moment, and slowly made his way to sit down beside your things on the couch, setting his bag on the floor. then his phone went off. 

[Tanaka] 4:48pm  
yoooo what are you doing inside [last-name]'s place??????? 

[Ennoshita] 4:49pm  
can't talk rn

[Tanaka] 4:49pm  
YOU BETTER TELL US EVERYTHING

Ennoshita couldn't help but feel smug at the the short exchange. You were right, Tanaka was falling into the trap. 

Only a few minutes later you came out of your room wearing a tee shirt that had some band's name on it and a pair of shorts. 

"Ok come here lover boy." You teased as you walked over to him. 

He stood at your request. 

You started unbuttoning his blazer, making him flush at the action, "Hey what are you doing?" He asked, trying not to let his voice give away his embarrassment. 

But you looked at him, and his blush gave him away, making you giggle, "I'm making it believable, I won't get you naked or anything, have faith in me Ennoshita. I'm just disheveling your appearance." You stated simply. 

You untucked his shirt from his pants and finally ran your hands through his hair to mess it up a little. You smiled and put your hands on your hips but then remembered your lipgloss. 

"Wait here." You ran back into your room and came back with the small tube of red-tinted lipgloss. "Don't take it the wrong way." You said before putting the lipgloss on. 

His blush deepened as he realized what you were going to do, but nodded. You were just helping him out, so it wouldn't mean anything. He didn't know why he was starting to try to convince himself again that he didn't like you. You weren't his type, you weren't cute or docile, you were rough around the edges, still gorgeous he would admit, but vulgar and sometimes crass. 

But you liked gardening surprisingly, and you were always on your own, even your parents didn't care about you. And you loved candy which was kind of cute, you were blunt, but it was growing on him. 

Oh no. 

Once you were satisfied with your application you placed your hands on his shoulders to bring him down a little to your height. 

You planted a kiss full on his lips, then one on the corner of his lips, and then one of his cheek. All leaving a red kiss mark behind. You let him stand up to his full height as you smudged the kiss marks with your thumb to make it look like you were making out. 

"There," You said triumphantly, "You better tell me tomorrow at lunch what they say, promise?" You asked as he got his things together. 

He slipped on his shoes, "Ok," His voice was softer for some reason, "See you tomorrow then?" He asked, glancing back at you. 

You smiled and nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good night." You added as he walked out of the apartment, calling a 'good night' behind him as he walked down the stairs quickly. 

Ennoshita wasn't even all the way down the steps when he was ambushed by his fellow second years. 

"DUDE!" Noya exclaimed, "What was that?! And what's on your face?!" 

Tanaka looked at his face and grinned widely, "Oh my God, you guys did not." He said, Chikara blushing and started walking towards his house now, "You did! You're even blushing!" Tanaka beamed. 

"Oh we are so good!" Noya added enthusiastically. "What happened to, 'she's not my type'?" He teased. 

Honestly, he didn't know why he was blushing. He's been kissed before, even made out with someone before, and never was this embarrassed about it. It could also be the fact that it was staged and some how had to pull it off. 

He started rubbing at your kiss marks, but it just made it worse by smearing the lipgloss. 

The two laughed at his reaction. 

"Did you find out if you were the one she's into?" Tanaka said after he gathered himself from his laughing fit. 

Ennoshita paused, he took out a tissue he had in his bag to effectively wipe the lipgloss of his face, and realized that he didn't even ask you. But with how chill you were about the whole situation, he probably wasn't. 

His heart sunk at the thought that it wasn't him. But then again, with your personality, you wouldn't have let it show on your face if it were true that you were into him. 

"I-I forgot to ask..." He mumbled, looking away from the two. "Anyways, see you tomorrow I guess!" He added quickly before turning down the street towards his house, knowing the two didn't live on the same street. 

Tanaka yelled something at him, but Chikara didn't catch what he said, only being worried about getting home. 

\-- 

You flopped down on your bed after Ennoshita left. 

Since he was gone, and the dare date was over, you could finally let everything go. 

Tears blurred your vision, making you sigh. Tears were useless, and crying solves nothing, but you couldn't help it this time. 

"Stupid, stupid, I am so fucking stupid." You muttered bitterly before reluctantly getting up to fetch your back pack from the couch to start your homework. 

You tried to do your homework to get over the emotions swirling through you. 

You were so excited when Ennoshita approached you that day, you thought it was going to be genuine. But you should have known. Nobody liked you, you thought you had a terrible personality, so you should have seen the dare coming. It had to be revenge from declining Tanaka's proposal. 

You should have just said yes. 

And you really should have known. 

Ennoshita, he was cute, caring, calm and collected, and one of the nicest boys in your class. You should have known he wouldn't actually be interested in you in anyway romantic. 

You were polar opposites. 

Furiously you wiped the tears that threatened to fall from your cheeks, and taking a deep breath before starting on the few assignments you had. 

You would be better than your emotions. Just swallow them down and eventually you'll forget you were even interested in the boy. 

\-- 

A grin surfaced to your lips as Ennoshita sat down beside you at lunch. 

You turned towards him, "So, spill what happened, did they fall for it?" Both Tanaka and Noya were in different classes than the two of you, so you have yet to see them today. 

Chikara returned your smile, "Totally fell for it." He said, taking out his lunch, you already had yours out and currently was eating, "But they think I'm head over heels for you because I couldn't stop blushing." He admitted sheepishly, his face warming up again but not bad enough where you could see it. 

Your smiled faltered a little, which he noticed, "Yeah, sorry about that." You said laughing as well, but it was strained. "I can 'break up' with you in front of them if you want." You added quieter. 

You went back to eating your lunch, not looking at the boy to your side. 

He watched you for a moment. Your entire demeanor changed, and it was startling for him. You weren't being cocky, or loud, or anything you normally were. Your shoulders sagged to hide your face from him, and that laugh, it was hear trenching. All this did was answer his question. He was the one you had a crush on, and now he was just the biggest jerk by laughing at you. 

"I'm not head over heels for you," He started and your shoulders tensed, "But, I'm starting to be." Your eyes shot up to him. 

They weren't wide like he expected them to be. They were narrowed at him, questioning, and not convinced. He didn't blame you for being skeptical. 

"I can prove it. I can prove that at first I resented having to ask you out for my friend's gain and your loss, but started to feel differently about you." He looked away from your intense stare, "And even through the rumors about you I've kind of started to like you?" He was more asking himself than you, "And feel twice as bad about the situation than before." 

"How are you supposed to prove it?" You voice cut through him like a knife, making him nervous. 

"By asking you out on a real date and hoping I get another chance." He said, now much more somber and quiet, looking at you and begging you with his eyes. 

He sounded so genuinely bad, it made you start to blush now. The warmth started in your chest and blossomed up your neck to your cheeks in no time. 

Maybe he was telling the truth. 

You were silent for a while, fighting with yourself and your emotions. You weren't used to people being interested in you. Yeah you were used to people thinking you were hot, but that affection was just physical, not romantic at all. 

"I guess I can give you a chance." You said suddenly, "You said you liked movies, so let's go to a movie some time then." You suggested with a small smile forming on your lips. 

Ennoshita beamed at you, your blush and acceptance making him beyond happy. 

"Great!" He said eagerly, which made you giggle, "Um, can I have your number so I can text you and what not?" He asked, already pulling out his own phone. 

You nodded and handed yours to him and took his to put in your information. 

"I look forward to our date Ennoshita." You said as you started putting your things away, as well as your finished lunch, "Want to walk to class with me?" You asked as you stood.

"Yeah," He said, the smile never leaving his face as he did the same as you. 

As the two of you conversed on your way to class, Ennoshita came to the conclusion that he was glad he chose dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumble under same name and on Da under diamond-operation, and now it is here to stay
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @ren_writes


End file.
